Saptarishi: Seven Sages
|image=PKH_LimboSevenSages.jpg |kanji=輪墓・七仙人 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rinbo: Nanasennin |literal english=Limbo: Seven Sages |english tv=Wheel Grave: Seven Hermits |parent jutsu=Limbo: Border Jail |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Hiden, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jigiku Ōtsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Limbo: Seven Sages is a technique used by Jigoku Ōtsutsuki using the Rinnegan. Usage Using the power of his multiple Rinnegan in combination with Kisshoten's, Jigoku is able to systematically overlap seven shadows for form a highly advanced Limbo clone. This technique allows for a variety of feats and effects depending on it's use, as evident in the Saptarishi and Apkallu variants. Upon activation, each of the clone's vision is linked to the user, similar to the Six Paths Technique, while the user gains the same abilities as the clones in question. Saptarishi Utilizing his Rinnegan in combination with Kisshoten's, Jigoku is able to overlap and synchronize seven shadows into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as "Saptarishi". These Saptarish have a green aura and possess a unique abilities that differ from normal Limbo shadows. Due to their overlapped, yet synchronized nature, upon striking a target once, they will be effectively struck twenty-one times, with increased force with each hit. Because only the first attack must land in order for the entire attack successful, this feature makes this style incredible deadly. One trait about the nature of the technique is its persistence; Once initial contact is made, the rest will follow suit, regardless of defenses put fourth. These persistence and empowerment also applies to more than just Taijutsu, and can be extended to other ares as well, such as and as well. When utilizing ninjutsu, the ninjutsu is will be cast seven times as powerful and effective as it normal, or seven times the amount, depending on the technique as determined by the user. Each Saptarishi is composed of seven limbo clones, and Jigoku is able to create a maximum of three Saptarishi clones at a time. These clones are able to last seven times longer than a normal limbo shadow, but they also have a cool down time seven times as long. These clones seem to hold a weakness to , as they can be warped away with techniques like Kamui, though it takes them some time to escape dimensions or spaces they are sent to. Apkallu Utilizing his Rinnegan in combination with Kisshoten's, Jigoku is able to overlap and synchronize seven shadows into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as "Apkallu". These Apkallu have a orange aura and possess a unique abilities that differ from normal Limbo shadows. Upon activation, seven clones convege on one another and fuse into one. Due to their overlapped, yet synchronized nature, these clones are capable of seeing the flow of energy in all things and possess immeasurable speed, appearing as an orange blur to dojutsu users. By observing this flowing energy and using their speed, the clones are able to effortlessly see through, react to and even counter targets. The clones are capable of such movement, as noted by Kan Korimachi as "moving at impossible speed", outpacing anything or anyone he has ever faced before. This speed allows the clones to outpace and even outmatch opposition, being able to actively defend Jigoku against Osamu's Rengoku Shin'enken. It was so fast that it could even keep up with Kan while moving and fighting attentively at superluminal speeds for a prolonged period of time. The second ability of the Apkallu is the ability to disrupt objects and entities. By holding their hands and, they can instantaneously erect an invisible field capable of disrupting the functionality of a particular object or being. Jigoku mainly uses this ability to physically disrupt and cease attacks and defenses of the target. During their final battle, Jigoku used they technique to disrupt Osamu's shield, which was composed of a Truth-Seeking Ball, causing it to literally fade away, before an Apkallu followed up with an attack. Because of its ability to throw techniques into chaos, it can prove highly valuable in stopping attacks and erasing defences. Each Apkallu is composed of seven limbo clones, and Jigoku is able to create a maximum of three Apkallu clones at a time. These clones are able to last seven times longer than a normal limbo shadow, but they also have a cool down time seven times as long. In their final battle, the clones were shown to be immune to even those utilizing , only being harmed by Osamu when utilizing Kisshoten's power. These clones seem to be immune to , being completely unmoved and unaffected by them. Drawbacks Trivia *The are Seven Sages of ancient India. *The are Seven Sages in Ancient Mesopotamian tradition. *The idea for "Limbo: Saptarishi" came from the Matrix, where Neo was being punched by Anderson multiple times despite being hit only one time. *Inspiration for "Limbo: Apkallu" came from the Matrix, where Neo realized his full potential as "The One".